1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a gaming machine, and more particularly, to an automatic poker shuffling machine.
2. Description of the Related Art
To pursue high justice of the poker game and eliminate inequable shuffle or human manipulation, most of the gaming providers have adopted the automatic poker shuffling machine instead of the manual shuffle to randomize the poker points and suits.
However, the commercially available automatic poker shuffling machine can though do the job mentioned above, its structure is generally complicated, and especially the required components, like rollers, for dispensing and cutting poker cards are too many in number. For this reason, such automatic poker shuffling machine is subject to malfunction while operated and it is not easy to repair the structurally complicated machine under malfunction.